Thirsty
by bloodthirstygirl
Summary: Hinata can't seem mind her own business but discovers something about Neji she is surprised to know... short and sweet no smut :P


**Thirsty**

The sun beat down on his glistening pale skin yet he was incapable of earning a tan. I couldn't help but gawk when I made sure no eyes were upon me. I have never really thought that much about him and took little interest in him. Until now that is, when he decided to tear off his top during a training exercise. Of course my father wasn't around. I wouldn't dare stare at his beauty if anybody was around.

It was my normal routine, to offer him a drink during training. Not because I had to but because I liked it. I felt like it brought us closer in a way and I always tried to make talk with him. He rarely talked and hearing his sweet voice speaking sentences was like a reward. Sort of when you happen upon a clam on the beach then gently pry it open to discover a pearl. He hid his voice and when he spoke it was somewhat chilling. So trance-like and pleasant for a person with physical beauty it reminded me of pearls spilling onto a marble floor!

I thought for a moment that it was impossible such beauty and grace held such hatred. That was all in the long past with his dead mother and father. Of course I had forgiven him! Really, I was never actually mad at him once. I pitied him above anything else. He has life hard enough adhering to this ridiculous clan which curses its own kind.

I sat relaxed and cool under the shaded veranda and my eyes were fixed on his perfect demonstration of our clan's formations. Once finished he grinned towards me, I could swear he was just showing off!

Our eyes crossed paths for a moment and a fresh sensation zapped through me my cheeks were flushed.

"Hinata." He greeted me as if he hadn't noticed me here while he was showing off.

Taking his seat by me, shirtless no less I was rather uncomfortable in broad daylight and hoped that no one would catch sight and get any wrong idea! "Neji." I smiled warmly trying heavily to conceal my embarrassment.

My cheeks stung as I handed him his drink and I could feel the color of my blood scorching my cheeks. I hated how my blushing gave away my mind.

He didn't notice thank goodness as he drank into the cool ice water his eyes were fixed around the rim of the cup more than anything else.

"You know," He looked up at me and my eyes naturally widened. "I prefer lemonade."

I giggled lightly and he paused I could feel my face redden more as I caught his curious stare from the corner of my eyes. I dare not look his way in case our eyes were to meet which would be extremely awkward!

"What's so funny?" He tortured me with his grin.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully since my laugh was simply a flirtatious instinct which I believe I inherited from my mother.

I still didn't look up, my eyes fixed on the dirt below my waving feet. I childishly swung them back and forth while he sat totally still.

"Hinata..." He uttered in a way I would have to say was seductive.

"Yes?" I asked still ignoring his face.

"I like when you giggle." His answer was a lightning bolt zapping through my body. My eyes widened yet I had no courage to face him. I stayed cowardly silent while my heart thumped. Was he flirting with me? I had hoped.

His smile faded,"I am sorry." He finished his drink. Instantly I looked up," N-no please don't be." I gave him a reassuring smile in which he returned.

Beating myself up inside to let the rare 'I like when you giggle' just slide! I should have used the opportunity to compliment him in return! But there is still a chance, "N-Neji..."

He looked up from his drink again his lips just barely lifted from the rim of the cup.

I played with the corner of my silky dress twirling the hem with my finger I looked up finally, "D-did you ever kiss a girl before?"

His eyes widened to my surprise. "What do you mean?" His question was stupid since my question was so simple.

I sighed somewhat relaxed,"I-I'm sorry." My face fell towards the dirt again, disappointed.

He gazed towards the sun which just began to set and I could tell he was thinking.

"Well...", He began. "Yes, I did."

I was shocked, more like stunned. I wanted to know who this girl was! Jealousy slowly seeped within my head. Who was this girl?!

I remained calm, "Was that your first kiss?"

He barely nodded as if the memory was a painful one, "Yes, it was."

Neji, the genius of the clan, may actually have a weakness. But, who was this girl!? I must find out. "Do you guys still see each other?"

His face twisted as if it was a trick question, "Sort of..."

MY eyes widened more, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?! I wanted to get into his business. I wanted to know WHO she was but very gently since it seemed like a sensitive topic for poor Neji!

"I-I don't understand Neji..."

He sighed depressingly, "It was a very long time ago and I don't know if she even remembers me then."

The sun was halfway set, casting a pink hue against his pale face which lightened his black eyes to a dark shade of brown.

"Y-your eyes..." It slipped out of my mouth and I finally gained the strength to finish,"...they are beautiful."

He closed them frustrated obviously by memories of his past. I was more curious than ever now.

He sighed tiredly, "Thank you."

"So..." My voice seemed to trail off.

"So?" He repeated in question form.

"W-who was she?"

He finally smiled to my relief and I exhaled as if he released pressure within me.

"You really want to know who she was?" He asked me with an obvious tease in his voice.

I shook my head up and down, "Mhm, y-yes."

He shook his head and ticked his tongue with amusement, "I can't believe you don't remember Hinata-san."

My face started up again I could feel the hot wave of embarrassment overcome my cheeks. "W-What are you saying?", I just blurted out.

Finally our eyes met and his warm, gentle smile seemed to take over my mind. I felt nothing else but longing. I gladly returned his smile after a moment.

"A-and? What do you mean?" I spoke slowly gazing into his dazzling expression.

Not a blink from both of us and our breaths seemed to stop for a minute.

"Hinata-san, that girl was you."


End file.
